


Home Alone

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you don't leave a trickster home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Look! An old commentfic I'd forgotten about! Yay!
> 
> This fic assumes that Castiel, Dean, Sam and Gabriel are all living in a house together in some kind AU.

* * *

Sam stared around, and fought to remain calm. Calm. Gabriel thrived on chaos and fury - when he'd induced it, at least - and the trick was to stay calm if you wanted to get anywhere.

Otherwise, you'd just have Gabriel killing himself laughing and egging you on as you ranted.

He took a deep breath.

"This is why I don't trust you home alone for an entire day."

The entire house looked like something from an Escher painting, and as though that wasn't enough, had been done-over with an eye-watering psychedelic colour scheme.

"So I was bored," Gabriel shrugged, watching Sam curiously as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the disorientation and nausea the house was causing him.

"Oh, come on," Gabriel added, as Sam remained entirely unimpressed. "Don't tell me it doesn't look cool."

"I just spent three hours hunting a shapeshifter," Sam said wearily. "Right now I don't care, Gabriel. I just want things to be _normal_." Okay, so maybe he was also a little grumpy.

"Uh-huh, right, _that's_ why you're sleeping with an archangel-trickster," Gabriel drawled, cocking a skeptical eyebrow at Sam. "For the _normality._ "

"Our approximation of normalty, yeah," Sam shot back.

Gabriel raised both eyebrows, this time.

"What, and you think this doesn't count as my kind of normal? Sam, have you _met_ me?"

"Gabriel." Sam was too tired to argue about this. " _Please._ "

Gabriel have a put-upon, long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, _fine._ "

With a snap everything was back as it should be. Sam sighed in relief.

"But I'm gonna put this part of the house back when Dean and Castiel come home."

Sam turned to look at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say not to?"

He headed upstairs to have a shower, while behind him Gabriel burst into peals of laughter.


End file.
